1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety systems for construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roof perimeter cable guard system that provides a safety guard rail and line system for installation on roofs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of safety guardrail systems for installation around the perimeter of a roof during construction and roof repair is widely practiced. Such a system protects workers from accidental falls from a roof and the injuries thereby incurred. Most systems include a number of posts or uprights affixed to the roof and configured to support railings of framing lumber and the like, such as 1″×4″ or 2″×4″ lumber. The use of lumber results in a necessarily heavy installation due to the inherent weight of the lumber, thereby exposing workers to risk and substantial effort in installing and removing the lumber and supporting uprights. Of course, metal or plastic rails could be substituted, but they would also suffer due to inherent weight and difficulty in handling safety rails.
The use of uprights or stanchions to support wire rope or other cable as barrier lines in place of lumber is known. However, stanchion designs are limited in adapting to various forms of roof perimeters, such as parapet and overhang, and require a stanchion of substantial strength and resulting weight to support the cables under tension. It would be desirable to provide a stanchion system that provides for easy installation on a variety of roof perimeter designs that is light in weight while providing adequate strength to support the cable barrier lines under necessary tension.
Thus, a roof perimeter cable guard system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.